FDA
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: A secret agency, and one special mission for three of their top member's. What is the mission, and who are these three? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am one of the many people at the best organization in the world, but it is also undercover, so don't go blabbing this info to anyone you see. Now many young girls try to be daddy's girl, but here it is more serious then you can imagine. We have to work to be the best, and we've all done things that can probably haunt us forever, but at least we are at the top.

Now I was already at the top, I was the daughter most men dreamed of having, and I can tell by the disgusting things they say, they dream of me and not as their daughter. I am, one of the three best agents in this place. The other two just happen to be my best friends. We met each other when we were little brats, about the age of four. At four most kids would have probably been sleeping and potty training. No not us, we were able to speak at a fourth grade level, read at a fifth grade level, and knew the square root of 207936 was.

We were highly educated. Two of us had an easy time of reaching the daddy mark, but one had a harder time because her father resented her ever since the day she was born. But soon after that, she reached the same mark we were at. We were inseparable, we went on every mission together and never left each others side.

My name is Tenten, but I usually go by the codename Bear, why? My mates say it's because of the two perfect little buns on top of my head, but that earned them a slug in the arm. I think it was because my last name is Kuma, which happens to mean bear. Next is my buddy Ino, her codename is Sky, my guess why that is her name is because her blue eyes resemble the sky. Then there is our little brat, Hinata, we call her Lily, I guess it's because she is just so innocent and sweet.

I am the weapons specialist, Sky is the strategist of our group, and Lily is our tracker. We all had to learn many fighting styles, healing styles and everything. Now why do you ask am I telling you all of this? It's because our father's told us about a mission we're going on.

"I can't do it." Hinata whispered as we sat in the cafeteria part of our agency.

"Come on Hinata, it should be fun. We'll get to meet new people and actually hang out with people our_ own_ age for once." Ino persisted.

"Come on Hinata, the only thing we have to do is go to school with these kids. It shouldn't be hard. We graduated college when we were eleven!" I shouted.

The people in the cafeteria turned and watched our argument, even the people who just walked in.

"Come Hinata, grow a pair!" Ino shouted. Leave it to Ino to use such a disgusting expression.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Now Ino is that anyway for a lady of your stature to talk?" I sighed, only one annoying s.o.b. would be brave enough to call Ino a lady. I turn around and see him, the idiot with the death wish, Kiba Inuzaka.

"What do you want mutt?" Ino asked.

"Aw, what's the matter babe?" Kiba laughed.

"Your dead pal." Ino growled.

I just looked at Hinata and ignored the two bickering. Hinata had a blush on her face and staring off into space. I couldn't believe it. She was just so damn innocent, I hate it. Now don't go thinking I'm jealous of our precious Hinata. I'm pissed by the fact that such an innocent young woman is stuck living in this crappy place.

Now here is the question that made the whole room silent, you could hear a pin drop in outer space. "A pair of what?" came her soft voice. Damn innocence.

I stared at Ino, who stared at me. The awkward silence was interrupted by an announcement.

"Will Bear, Sky, and Lily please come to the main floor, thank you." the polite voice of Kurenai Yuhi said.

"Well let's go." I sighed as I dragged my friends out. Once we left I heard the people begin to relax and whisper.

We walked down a long hallway until we reached the metal doors of the elevator. Once we got in Ino hit the big "M" which basically meant Main Floor. Even if it is underground. The ride seemed long for some odd reason, Hinata was holding onto the rail, probably motion sickness, Ino was looking at the glowing letters impatiently, and I was just looking at my reflection. Being in such a place for so long you tend to forget that we are only sixteen years old.

Once the doors opened Ino sighed and jumped off. We walked down the hallway with a velvet carpet and pictures of men that used to run this place. Most of the people in these pictures were our relatives, excluding some of Kurenai's grandfathers.

Finally we reached a huge oak door, Ino knocked on the door before I even realized it.

"Enter." came the deep and menacing voice of Hiashi Hyuuga.

We opened the door, bowed and walked to the front of the table, which had a few people sitting behind it, one of which was my father.

"You already know about the mission, am I correct?" Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father asked.

"Only slightly father," Ino sighed, "we understand that we are to be enrolled in an academy, but we yet to know the name, status, and why."

"Well you see," My father began, "it was rumored that our rivals, the FSA, have undercover people in the school and they are trying to recruit new members, who are also trying to locate our base."

"So what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"We want our best three members to go to the school, find out who they are, and stop their plans." Inoichi said.

"But-" Hinata was cut off by her father.

"You three will pose as sisters, you will live in a house, which is already built, you will live with your single mother and be regular teenage girls." he sighed.

"Regular?" we said in unison, staring at each other. Not once in our lives have we been ordinary or regular. Ino spoke her mind, and was the mischievous girl, Hinata hide behind everything and she's scared of her own shadow. I come off as the stuck up girl. None of us know what it's like to be a teenage, since we're so used to being fighters, and always acting maturely. We have no fashion sense, we watched a fashion show and found out that our items of clothing was marked as outcast material.

"Wait," Hinata looked at the head members, "who is our mother?"

"We've had a long discussion about this and finally decided," my father turned to the door, "please enter."

Kurenai Yuhi walked through the door and smiled at us, "hello girls, it would be my honor to be your mother."

"Now girls you will begin this mission by Monday." Inoichi said, "dismissed."

We all bowed and walked out, including Kurenai.

"Well that sucks," Ino sighed, "I barely know anything about what teenagers do, all I know is that they listen to music, party, and shop."

"Well, this place screwed me up to," Kurenai sighed, "just be glad we weren't stuck here for twenty-seven years. At least you get to live."

"Wait," Hinata looked at us, "Kurenai if your twenty-seven that means you had us when you were twelve!" We all stopped and looked at Kurenai.

"Well then I will just lie and say that I'm twenty-nine," Kurenai sighed, "if people have a problem with a teenage mom then screw em'."

I couldn't help but smile at how out spoken and defensive Kurenai was, I'm glad she's our mother.

"Well come on girls, Monday is tomorrow and you have to register." Kurenai said as we got into the elevator.

Yeah, this mission sucks.

* * *

DONT OWN NARUTO!  
**please tell me if i should continue this. it's buggin me, and i know i should work on HSD but the writers block is killing me, if i should continue this should i continue writing in first person or should i go to third? i'm just testing it out, and i feel weird for actually typing some of this stuff. PLEASE review and tell me how i should do this, i need to know before i begin writing the second chapter..  
Midnight~ dont expect an update so soon. (EXPLAINED IN HIGH SCHOOL DAYZ!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ino**

We walked outside and to the parking lot. It looks so creepy at night. Kurenai walked up to this black car and smiled at us.

"Well what are you girls waiting for?" Kurenai laughed, "Get in!"

I looked at Tenten and Hinata, who walked to the car. Then I remembered something when we were on a mission, I saw these two kids and the boy ran to the front and shouted... what was that word? Oh right!

"Shotgun!" I shouted as I ran to the front.

Tenten and Hinata looked at me strangely while Kurenai laughed.

Tenten shrugged and held the door open for Hinata.

Kurenai buckled her seatbelt and started her car, "now before you drive yourselves crazy let me explain. When someone shouts shotgun, that person get's to ride in the passenger side, and the other's have to sit in the back. No complaining."

We nodded, showing that we understood.

We drove in silence in the empty streets. Hinata was looking at her hands until she finally spoke up.

"Miss Yuhi?" she asked.

"Hinata if I'm your mom you're going to have to call me either mom or Kurenai." Kurenai laughed.

"Okay well," Hinata paused, "mother, how are we going to explain ourselves? We have different birth dates, eye colours and our characteristics aren't really the same. Not to mention you have an extraordinary eye colour."

Kurenai put her finger by her mouth, deep in thought, "well, we can say Tenten get's her eyes from her dad, who is blonde with brown eyes, which is where Ino got her blonde hair, Ino could get her eyes from my grandfather, and you can get yours from your fathers grandmother. Tenten's hair is from my mothers, and you dyed yours."

Tenten looked at her, "so we use the genetics deal, but still if we say Hinata got her eyes from her great grandmother, then that means her great grandmother was a Hyuuga and that would provoke more questions."

"Okay! How about I just say we are all in hiding?" Kurenai said as she slammed the brakes.

I looked out the window and saw this girl with long blackish blue hair and beautiful grey eyes. She was walking with a pink haired girl with green eyes, and a blonde girl.

"How about we say Hinata has grey eyes?" I asked as I pointed to the girl.

"Okay," Kurenai smiled, "now let's just go pick up some grey contacts. Hinata put these on!"

Kurenai handed Hinata a pair of sunglasses.

After we decided on our ancestry we drove down to a small drugstore, Hinata put a hat on her head and we waited outside while Kurenai went in.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Kurenai asked the lady at the register, "can I get grey coloured contacts?"

The woman shrugged and handed them over.

"Thank you!" Kurenai said as she paid for them and walked out.

"Wait!" the woman shouted, "Why do you need them?"

"My daughter needs contacts and my other girl convinced her to change her eye colour." Kurenai laughed.

"I understand," the woman laughed, "I have girl's of my own."

Kurenai laughed as they had a conversation.

"What is she doing?" I asked as I held myself, trying to keep warm, "how long does it take to get damn contacts?"

"It looks like she's having a little conversation with the clerk." Tenten sighed, looking at the two women laughing.

"Damn." I sighed, "why is it so cold? I can see my own breath!"

Hinata was fidgeting with her sweater. I looked up and saw a group of boys walking up to us.

"We look like robbers." Tenten whispered. I couldn't help but laugh.

Hinata looked away and blushed, "you told me to wear this."

"What's so funny?" one of the boys laughed.

"Nothing." I smiled at them. I hope that's what a "normal" teen would do in this situation.

"Then what are you doing?" a blonde asked rather loudly.

"We're waiting for our mother." Tenten informed them.

"Then why are you waiting out here?" a boy with long hair asked, at least I think it was a guy.

I was about to say something when Kurenai came out, "okay girls let's go!"

"Yes mother." I said as we walked with her.

"That's your mom?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"How old is she?" a boy with his hair pulled up asked.

"She's twenty-se-nine. Twenty-nine." Hinata tried to say.

I grabbed Hinata and threw her into the car. Really, she hit the other door. I was just about to get in the front seat when Tenten shouted, "shotgun!" I grumbled and sat in the back. Stupid Bear.

We drove by our new school and then to our house, which was a good walking distance. I walked into our two story white house and looked around. The house was fully furnished. There were stairs right by the door, and to the left of the front door was the living room. A room was connected to the living room. The kitchen was huge with a fully stocked fridge and pantry. It had a big stove and a dishwasher, knifes and a knife holder thing, and the dinning area was in the next room. There was also a bathroom down here but it didn't have a bathtub.

I walked upstairs and noticed that there were three doors painted different colours and each one had our names on them. My room was the first one but I had to see the others rooms.

Tenten's room was big with a huge walk in closet. The walls were filled with martial arts posters and sports posters. The floor had red tiles and a small rug. Her window was right beside the night stand which had a nice red laptop on it. Her bed was pretty big, probably so she would stop rolling off of it. She even had a private bathroom with a small shower and all her private accessories.

I walked up to Hinata's room and saw her already fast asleep on her bed. Her room was basically like Tenten's, but her stuff was a pale lavender colour, even her computer. And her walls were filled with posters of animals. I yawned as I walked into my room.

My room was pretty big. It had purple walls and my bed was about the same size as my "sisters". I had a walk in closet filled with designer clothes, shoes, and makeup. I guess I'm going to have to be a fashion expert, even though I have no clue how! My computer was purple with flower stickers all over it. My floor was a green rug and the walls were painted sky blue with posters of flowers close to the floor and birds on the ceiling. I had to admit it looked pretty cool but I wasn't into flowers and birds since I was nine. Well, I still like them, just not as much.

I walked up to my computer and turned it on. My screen saver was a picture of Tenten, Hinata and I sitting on the grass and laughing. I smiled as I remembered the memory.

"_Look that cloud looks like a bird!" Hinata shouted._

"_That is a bird!" Tenten said in annoyance. _

_I looked at both of them and started laughing. _

"_Well that looks like a plane!" Hinata said, determined to outsmart Tenten._

"_That's a plane." Tenten sighed as she lay down._

_I couldn't help but laugh at Hinata's little pout._

"_It's superman!" I shouted as I bursted out laughing. _

"_That is Super- what?!" Tenten shouted as she sat up._

_Hinata looked at the sky to and joined my laughter._

"_That's not funny," Tenten sighed. Just then the bird Hinata saw decided to do a little target practice with Tenten's head._

_Hinata and I were on the grass laughing our ass's off as Tenten glared. Soon after she joined us and tried to wipe off her head._

"Great times." I laughed.

I looked at the computer and opened the internet browser. In the search box I typed in "fashion". In a few seconds a site popped up with up to date fashion news. What was in, what was the new what, what makeup to wear, what shoes went with what purse and so on. I was so shocked at what girls followed, I looked at my closet in dismay. This is going to take while, I thought sadly. I am definitely not getting any sleep.

I woke up with a startle from my alarm clock. I looked at my computer and noticed I was on the same site, and that my night stand was a bit wet. I wiped off my mouth and ran to the bathroom knowing that picking out my outfit was going to take a very long time.

After I finished my morning routine I walked into my closet with my towel. I grabbed a few things and changed quickly hoping my clothes were up to date on fashion.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had on jeans that were ripped at the knee, a black tank-top under a white blouse and a pair of black heels. I pray that I don't fall in these things.

I took a few steps and changed my prayer to "I hope heels go out of fashion and before I have to get my feet amputated!"

I went down stairs and cringed with each step. I walked into the kitchen to see Tenten and Hinata wearing something I never saw them wear.

Tenten had her hair up in the usual buns but she also had on a ruffle chiffon blouse under a mini cheongsam dress, a red patent bangle and red sandals.

Hinata had on a lavender blouse and blue jeans. With black sandals and a scarf ribbon headband.

After an awkward silence Kurenai came in and handed us some envelopes.

"These are new birth certificates. The agency sent them this morning. Your birthday's are July 15, your fathers name was Yorihisa Noda. He left when you were four years old so you don't really remember him. I am a lonely mother of three lying about my age and hoping someone will come here to help me." Kurenai said as she stared down at a paper.

We looked at each other and sighed.

"Well we better be going." I said as we walked out.

The walk was quick and we were soon surrounded by teenagers wearing so many different clothes. I looked around in amazement at the crowd. Then I saw a pink haired girl and smiled.

"Look at her clothes," the girl sighed, "her outfit was so yesterday!"

I looked at my clothes. Well I guess they are since I just found out about them yesterday.

I looked around when the bell rang and almost got pushed over by a blonde boy.

Yes this mission blows already.

* * *

Note* It took me forever to figure out Ino's outfit...  
**I'm sorry that i never updated anything. I have end of the year exams to take and there was a bit of a family emergency and my parents are still wondering where i am going to school next year.  
I dont know if i will update Highschool dayz becuz i still have this writers block and the whole family thing. Not to mention my mother watches me like a hawk now! Any way... REVIEW! And i was thinking of doing different points of views.  
NEXT:  
**_Hinata's ppoint of view on the first day of school! And a mysterious person claiming they know about FDA?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata**

I couldn't help but feel nervous when we walked into the school yard. There were so many different people and I was so shocked that I wasn't hyperventilating.

"Look at her clothes," a pink haired girl sighed, "her outfit was so yesterday!"

I looked at Ino with a confused face. All she did was shrug. I couldn't concentrate on anything because these contacts were burning my eyes. Why did I have to be cursed with such recognizable eyes? I rubbed my eyes and stopped when I noticed people staring at us.

"She looks so hot!" I heard a boy shout from one direction.

Strange, I put my hand on my forehead, I don't feel warmer. I wonder how people can tell your temperature just by looking. Teenagers are so strange these days. I heard a few chuckles and turned to see a blonde boy laughing at something.

"You idiot," I heard Ino whisper. Oh no, I must have done something unnecessary! All I did was check if I was under the weather!

"Why?" I managed to squeak out, to scared to find out what I did wrong. I seem to be doing everything wrong.

"You're worrying to much," Tenten laughed as she put an arm on my shoulder, "don't fret! I'm sure Ino was talking about the boy!"

"No I wasn't," Ino tried to say quietly but we both heard her.

I hung my head and sighed while Tenten glared at Ino. It's not her fault. She's always one to state the obvious.

We made our way towards the school following Ino. She had a confidant smile but I'm pretty sure she was acting. She always was the one in the group who faked people out all the time.

"We have to go to the administration office!" Tenten said as she looked around the deserted hall, "Now where is it?"

"I," Ino paused, "have no idea."

"Isn't is supposed to have a big sign on the door?" I asked as we looked around, "Or a map?"

"Well we have lots of time before class starts!" Ino shouted. She took one step and the bell rang. Soon lots of teenagers filled the hall in a matter of minutes. Soon I was pulled from my trio and slammed into a locker. It's true since I hit my head and ended up on the floor.

After a few antagonizing minutes the hall was again empty. I sat up from the floor and looked to my right. Ino was sitting on the floor at the other end of the hall with a pained look on her face. I heard a sound and turned to my left. There was nothing there but I heard a faint "ow," in the distance. I turned around quickly and saw Ino looking at her feet, must be hearing things. I got up and slowly walked to Ino's side.

I helped Ino up but she winced in pain. Must have gotten injured from that attack.

"I faced deadly killers, assassins, drug dealers, and my father after I forgot to shut off the practice equipment and destroyed a training room but I never," Ino took a deep breath and looked around, "thought I would fear for my life like I just did a few minutes ago."

"Wow a whole training room," I looked at her, "Was your punishment worse then when you wrinkled his favorite apron?"

We both shuddered at the memory, "I told you we never speak of that day! And no it wasn't." Ino said as she crossed her arms, "By the way, where's Tenten?"

I heard a groan and looked around. We didn't see anything but then Tenten's bag fell from the ceiling. We looked up confused and then saw Tenten sitting on top of a locker.

"This is one of the toughest missions ever!" Tenten shouted as she pushed herself off of the locker and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Now lets go to the administrations office!" Ino shouted and turned down the hall.

We both just shrugged and followed her.

After a few minutes of mindless wondering and dead ends that Ino insisted "came out of nowhere." we finally made it to the office.

"Three time sheets for Tenten, Hinata and Ino Noda, my good man," Tenten smiled as she walked up to the desk.

"You already missed your first class," the _woman_ behind the desk glared.

"Sorry about that we got lost!" I panicked.

"Fine," the woman rolled her eyes, "just don't let it happen again."

"What's her problem?" Tenten sneered at the office door as we walked down the hall.

"She is probably still pissed that you called her a man," Ino sighed but had a playful smile on her lips.

"Where do we go to?" I asked unsure as I looked down at my paper, "Um, it says we go to some kind of health. Does that mean they are going to show us the importance of diet and exorcize?"

"My Youthful senses are tingling!" I looked around the hall. I must be going crazy, or hearing things. I just shrugged and turned to the my friends. They exchanged glances at each other. I knew what that meant. It meant that they know what it means and they wont tell me what it means because they think I can't handle what it means! Well I have something to tell them! I can so handle what they think I cant handle because it is probably handleable! Uh... what?

Never mind! I know what I know and what I know is that they know something I don't know because they are- QUIT IT! I'm confusing myself. Why am I so stupid?!

I can just imagine the waterfall of imaginary tears streaming down my face as I am having this life changing epiphany. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and looked at both Ino and Tenten looking at me strangely. Oh my gosh! I grabbed my cheeks and to my relief there were know waterfalls.

"Okay," Tenten looked away from me for a second. I bet she thinks I'm crazy.

"So anyway let's go to class!" Ino shouted with her fist in the air. I could have sworn that backdrop of a sunset wasn't there before.

"Such youth!" There's that voice again! I'm really hearing things! I'm scared.

"Yeah lets go!" Tenten said with such strange enthusiasm. She had a frown on her face and barely any emotion in her voice. Not like Ino's cheery and loud voice.

We walked down the hallway for a few minutes and when we turned a corner Ino finally turned to us and smiled.

"You forgot the map didn't you?" Tenten sighed. Wow! She must be a mind reader!

Ino sighed and turned and then read the door, "No! I found it! I actually found something!" she shouted and jumped up happily. There was a reason why I was tracker and she was strategist you know. We opened the door and saw a man standing in front of a huge class of red faced boys and scared looking girls. I wonder if the heat is to high...

"Now we need one boy and one girl to demonstrate sex!" I didn't have enough time to react as Ino and Tenten pulled me away from the door and slammed it shut.

"We don't need this class to graduate right?" Ino asked with such pleading in her voice.

"We can always change this class," Tenten smiled but she was sweating to. Is it just me that's not effected by the heat?

"What happened to the youth?!" That voice!

I'm never going to survive this mission!

* * *

Note: Please tell me how this is! Did I get Hinata's Point of view right? It's hared trying to make an innocent girl when I'm used to teenagers being so, teenager like!  
I probably confused a lot of people from this chapter... I was confusing myself to. Anyway to me Hinata seems like that kind of girl who would blame herself and have mental breakdowns. I also had one while writing this. I was also a little bit to hyper and that's what happens when i stay up all night! Any idea on who the teacher and the mysterious voice was? lol no they are not the same people...  
**NEXT:  
Who's point of view should i make next? Kurenai? One of the girls again? A Mysterious person? *Gasp* well i was planing on doing that but then i dont have any idea what they would do? Please tell me and if i need more improvement! Also if you have a suggestion it would be nice!  
Thanks~ Midnight!  
Also i have drawn a blank for High school days because i suck at romance and my mind just dies everytime i think of it.. So dont expect anything soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, I get away from that stupid headquarters. Actually the girls are quite lucky they got out when they did. But now I better go look for a job, or at least ask Headquarters if I already had one.

I was just about to walk out the door when I heard the phone ring. "I'll just let the machine get it."

"Excuse me, but Miss Kurenai...Noda? You are requested to meet the principal, regarding your daughters. Please come to the school when you receive this message, thank you." I sighed and walked out the door, I guess I'm not going to work after all.

* * *

I walked into the school and froze, how the hell did these girls find their way here? I walked around for awhile until I looked and saw the girls sitting on the benches outside a door. I'm guessing it was an office.

"Miss Kurenai!" Ino jumped up and almost tripped, "I mean Mom!"

"You must be Kurenai," She looked up and saw an angry blonde woman walk out of the office.

'She seems friendly,' I couldn't help but think, but then again, she is looking after hundreds of teenagers, that's like every parents nightmare.

"Yes I am," I said as I shook her hand, pretending like i wanted to be here, "So why did I get called in?"

She didn't say anything until she sat at her desk and I noticed the name plate on top of it, "They were caught skipping their classes."

"We keep telling you that's not what happened!" Tenten shouted.

"Well what did happen?" Tsunade glared at her.

"You see," Ino started, "We were trying to find our way when we got lost."

"Then this man started yelling at us." Hinata said in her quiet voice.

"It freaked us out so we," Ino paused and looked down, "Ran."

"You never run Ino! It makes you look guilty!" Don't these girls know anything?

"That's what I said!" Tenten shouted, "But no one ever listens to me,"

Here she goes. I sighed, she always give this speach about how they never listen to her even though she is the "leader".

"Well after we lost him we went to hide somewhere, But we ended up in some guys classroom," Ino glared at Tenten , "Then Tenten started yelling at me and the man bursted into the classroom, making us scream. We tried to run but he caught us and dragged us here."

"So they skipped classes, ran from a teacher, and they disrupted an english class," Tsunade glared at the young girls sitting in the chairs.

"I'm really sorry about this but," Wait, what was I supposed to say? I was never good at lying, that's why I was always behind the desk! Well there is always the truth, "You see, they never went to school before," the three looked at me, "I, uh, homeschooled them since they were younger. We're originally from a small community so they've never been to someplace so big."

"I see, but that still doesn't give them an excuse," Tsunade said, directing her glare at me. I would have been cowaring in fear if I hadn't been working for FDA all these years.

"Excuse me, Miss Tsunade," A woman with short black hair poked her head in, "Naruto is at it again."

"What did he do this time?" Tsunade made a fist.

"He defaced all of the pictures of our former principals."

"Damn it," Tsunade punched her desk, breaking it in two. Now that's something I haven't seen.

"I'm not sure if this is any of my business, but is what my girls did worse than this Naruto character?" Tsunade looked at me and then to her desk, "I mean, he probably know's a lot more than my girls."

"What are you trying to say?" Tsunade looked at my girls.

"All I'm saying is that it would be kind of unfair that they get in trouble for a little thing while this kid get off without punishment." I couldn't help but smile at her, my favorite part of the job was messing with peoples heads.

"I assure you Miss Noda, he is not going to miss out on punishment," I couldn't beileve it, this woman was staring right at me, and my tactic didn't even work.

"So what did you have in mind?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well it would be to horrible to punish them severly, especially on their first day, but I've never really cared," Tsunade smirked at me, "But I like you, so they will just get off with a little cleaning duty after school for a week."

"Okay then." I mean, how bad can that be? They were only on clean up duty. I mean it was just a little sweeping and mopping.

We walked out of the office and i couldn't help but stare at the scene. There was dirt everywhere. It was even on the ceiling. I looked at the girls and sighed.

"Well," I noticed Tenten glaring at me, "I'm off to work. Have fun girls!" I walked out of the school quickly.

I was driving down the road when my cellphone started to ring, "Kurenai speaking."

"Yuhi! What are you doing? Just because you are looking after the girls does not mean you don't have to come to work!" I recognized Yamanaka's voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but" What can I tell him, "Well the teachers asked me to come and meet them at school because they wanted to know if I was working or not. I couldn't tell them no, because I mean, what unemployed woman could afford that house! So I spent most of my time there explaining to them that I was currently going through a transfer because I couldn't tell them the truth. So I think, just so we can cover up all the loop holes, I should get a differnt job, just so people stop asking questions."

I could hear him sigh through the phone, "Fine, we'll come up with a solution at the meeting tonight, but for now you have to some here. Now when are the girls finished school?"

"Well you see.. They decided to stay after school, you know... to get more information. So they will be late for a week or so."

"Fine. It's nice to see that they are actually working instead of making a mess. Just make sure they inform us next time."

"Yes Sir!" I said as I hung up the phone.

Wow, I'm going to be the greatest liar by the end of this mission.

* * *

_NOTE: I don't know if I should continue doing 1st person cause it's getting kind of hard. Should I keep doing it with different characters? Or go with 3rd person? Anyway I decided to try add everyone else in this thing, well as much as possible. People should know that I never seen or read anything from Naruto for a LONG time, so they may be OOC. Anyway I got sick of looking for the original chapter I wanted to put up and just re-wrote it. I want to know if I should make a different point of view or 3rd person so I can get started with the rest of the chapters._

_AND A FEW SUGGESTIONS WOULDN'T HURT!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I'd never own Naruto..._

"I can't believe we are stuck doing this," I glared at the mop as I pushed it back and forth.

I threw my mop at Ino who was just sitting on the bench, watching us clean.

"What the hell Bear!" Ino shouted and glared at me, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because your just sitting on your butt. Now get up and help us! And don't go around calling me bear!"

"I am doing work," She stood up, fixing her blouse, "I'm supervising."

Idiot. I caught the mop as she threw it back to me and got back to mopping. I stopped every once and awhile to throw something at Ino whenever she sat down.

I looked up and noticed Hinata was staring off into space, "Hinata?" She startled.

"Yes Tenten?" She asked while she continued to dust.

"What classes are you taking?" asked Ino.

I jumped up and faced her, "I don't know, I didn't get my list."

"Well lucky for you I happen to have them," Ino glanced through all of the timetables and her eyes went huge, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong Ino?" Hinata asked as she walked up to the distressed girl.

"We only have a few classes together!" Ino shoved the sheets to me.

She was right! I couldn't believe it! The only classes the three of us had were Homeroom, and math. I have english with Ino and that's it. So Hinata is pretty much alone after math.

"How can this be? Why wouldn't they put us in the same classes, or at least a few more with Hinata?" I looked up at Ino.

"I can not believe this!" She was pacing back and forth shaking her head, "We were never appart! Never! How can they do this to us?"

"M-maybe it's f-for the best," What? We both turned to Hinata and stared at her, like she had three heads or something, "I-I-I-I I..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she opened them and stared at us.

"I mean," She quickly looked at the ground and held her hands in front of her, "uh... I was just s-saying that m-maybe our f-fathers planned it this w-way," She smiled up at me, "You said it your s-self, Ino. W-we've never been appart. This could be a chance f-for us to b-be more independant."

"I can't accept that!" Ino looked at me, wondering what I thought.

What did I think? I mean, it did kind of make since, but how can I leave them alone?

"Please Ino," Hinata walked up to her and held her shoulders, "I-I want to see if I c-can really handle being alone," she let a tear fall, "Y-you won't always be there and I... I just want to p-prove myself."

We both looked at each other and sighed in defeat. I hate it when she used the innocent treatment on us.

"Okay," Ino handed her the paper, "But if anyone bothers you."

I sighed and grabbed her hand as she made a fist, "Calm down Ino," Then I glared at Hinata, "But seriously, if anyone does, we are going to kill them."

Hinata just smiled and then she jumped up and down. I guess she's already used to our threats.

We finally got home and walked in the door to a delicious smell. Mmmm I love pizza! I smirked at Ino who, no doubt, was probably on another diet.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow?" Kurenai smiled from behind the pizza boxes, at least I think she said that. Pizza.

"Just think of all the new people you're going to meet!" She shouted, this time I looked up at Hinata.

Huh. I guess she realized that she is going to be alone, judging by the look on her face. She was shaking and she kept looking at everything around her. Poor kid.

* * *

I forgot about all our problems when I took my first bite of pizza. What can possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Does anything ever go right after someone says that?  
Anyway, I'm sorry if it's short, but I had an odd idea for a chapter involving Ino and I couldn't really think of anything else. Also I really LOVE Pizza :B  
If there are some spelling mistakes I apologize, I'm using NotePad for all of my writing and I was never a very good writer to begin with.  
So please Review and give me some suggestions as to what you might want to see happen... I'm also not sure if I should add any romantic interests for them, or rivals. Tell me who you think the FSA members should be and if I should attempt 1st person for a differnt character.**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE ACCEPTED!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mina where are you?" Shawn shouted as he looked around in the fog. What the heck is happening?

"Ino are you up yet?" I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a purple wall. I groaned when I realized it was only a dream.

"Damn. I was hoping to find out what happens to Mina," I glared at my alarm and got up. I hate it when my dreams get cut off.

"Ino!" Kurenai shouted through my closed door.

"Yeah I'm up!" I shouted back as I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. After I was finished I walked out and looked at the mirror. Today I just decided to wear a purple tank top and a purplskirt, with black leggings underneath.

I quickly grabbed a denim jacket and walked downstairs. There I saw Tenten and Hinata already sitting at the table. Hinata was quietly eating her cereal, she was always the morning person. Lucky kid.

Tenten, however, looked like she was dragged out of bed, considering her hair was only in two pigtails and not in buns. I looked up at Kurenai and guessed she was the one who dragged Tenten out.

"Good morning!" I said in fake happiness, only to be glared at by Tenten, "Shawn lost Mina, just so you know."

"Really?" Hinata gasped and put down her spoon, "What happened?"

"I can't believe we tune in every day to hear what happens in Ino's dreams," Tenten rolled her eyes, "We're just like those soap opera people... 'Shawn no!' So stupid."

"Okay girls, it's getting late, do you want a ride or would you rather walk?" Kurenai asked, trying to stop one of our fights. I just shrugged as I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"I want a ride," Tenten sighed as she grabbed her bowl and took it to the sink, "I hate mornings."

I watched as she went back upstairs and then came down a few minutes later wearing a pink top and blue sweat pants. Her hair was also in two perfect buns on top of her head.

I looked over at Hinata as she put her bowl in the sink and quickly grabbed her fluffy beige sweater. Beneath it she wore a black t-shirt and her blue pants that stopped at the ankles.

I sighed as I quickly put my hair in a high ponytail and but on some blue open-toed sandals. I quickly threw away my apple and ran out the door, jumping in front before Tenten could. She just glared at me and got in the back. It's so much fun messing with her!

The ride to school was quick and silent. We jumped out of the car and quickly walked to the front doors, ignoring the other people that looked at us. Then we went to the administration office and picked up our locker numbers and combinations, luckily they were right beside each others.

'This is so confusing!' I thought to myself as I tried to study the map. Where was I again. I turned and saw Hinata giving me a look of pity, well screw that! I'm going to prove that I can at least find some stupid class... Well I'm going to prove it after Hinata shows us where home room is..

Well our homeroom isn't so big, there were only about ten of us. I looked around and saw the only other blonde haired person in the room staring at us. Next to him was this good looking black haired guy, but he looked like an ass. Then this pink haired girl just glared at me. I quickly turned when our teacher walked in.

"Hello kids," What the heck? Our homeroom teacher already had grey hair but he didn't even look like he was in his mid-twenties yet, "I see some new faces here today, so I'm guessing you ditched yesterday. Not that I care. Anyway, I am Kakashi Hatake your homeroom teacher and some of you might have me for english. We meet here every day for the first week of school, then you can ignore this classroom for as long as you want until the announcements tell you to come back here."

Wow, what a lovely attitude. I looked at Tenten and Hinata, I guess we will only have one class all together now.

Everyone jumped up when this irritating bell rang. I quickly looked at my schedule and saw that I had math next. Yes! That means Hinata was going to show us the way!

We got to math in a few short minutes and quickly took a seat next to each other. The teacher came running into class. He had a green track suit on and smiled when he saw the three of us. Creeper.

"I see that we have three new students with us today! How wonderful!" He shouted and actually skipped to his desk.

"Why are you in this class Guy?" I turned and saw the blonde boy from our homeroom run into the class just as the second bell rang.

"You see Naruto," Oh that's Naruto, "We still haven't found a replacement for this rooms math teacher! So we are all filling in until one is found!" Guy smiled at Naruto, "Which means I will going to work extra hard to strengthen your brains and your body!"

Oh god, this guy were is a creeper!

"He doesn't mean it in a perverted way, he is also the gym teacher," I looked up and saw a chubby looking boy leaning towards me. I guess I didn't hide my disgust well enough, "I'm Chouji."

"Ino," I whispered back and turned back to the board, where Guy had just put up a long equation. I froze, what the heck was that? Sure I was taught this at a young age but I was never good at it! I looked around and saw Hinata and Tenten struggling with the question, or they were just acting. A guy beside Chouji scribbled something down and then he put his head on the table. Was I the only one who couldn't do this?

"Now who has the answer?" Is he serious? It's only been like... two seconds! Please don't pick me! "Ino," Damn it!

"Uh," I looked around the class, hoping to see someone's paper, "5?"

"That's what I got!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, "So did we get it right."

"Why did we have to get two blondes in our class?" I heard some idiot ask. I turned and saw the black haired guy from our homeroom.

"It looks like we are going to have to work on this," Guy sighed as he shook his head.

I glared at the clock, ignoring Guy as he lectured us on how to do the stupid question. I jumped up quickly and ran out of the classroom, that's when I remembered I wasn't going to be with Hinata and Tenten. I watched as they both walked their separate ways. Do they know where to go?

I just looked down at my schedule and saw that I had drama, then I pulled out my map and tried to figure out where I was. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Need some help?" I looked up and saw Chouji smiling at me, next to him was this guy with his hair in a ponytail. He looked at my paper and laughed, "We have drama too! We can show you if you want."

I just nodded and followed Chouji and the other guy.

"This is Shikamaru by the way," Chouji pointed at the taller guy, "He is really nice when you get to know him."

"Ino," I said to him and stuck out my hand, he just looked at me and shrugged. All right then, I thought as I pulled my hand back.

We walked through this long hallway and went to the room right at the end of it. I sat down in one of the empty seats, which was next to this girl with bright red hair.

"Hello class, I am your substitute Debi Mae," the woman in front smiled at us, "I was asked to ask for your birthdays by your teacher."

"Why?" The red head next to me asked, "Is she like a stalker or something?"

"No," Debi Mae laughed, "Your teacher said it would be easier for her to put everyone into groups is she knew your birth months. So let's start with," she looked down at a paper, "Sakura."

The pink haired girl stood up, "March."

"May," Chouji said as he got up and then sat back down.

"September," the Shika kid sighed, not even lifting his head off the table.

A few other kids said theirs. June, August, December, October.

"Ino?" I looked up at her and stood up. September.

"Uh," Crap! What did Kurenai say our new birthday was? "I uh... um.." Oh god, I know Tenten's birthday is in March, and Hinata's is in December, but we're supposed to be triplets. What if I get it wrong?

"We're waiting Ino," Be quiet! I'm trying to think! Oh no, this is going to seem very suspicious. I'm already blowing the mission!

"You know Ino, there is nothing to be shy or nervous about," Debi Mae smiled at me. Great, now I'm starting to act like Hinata. Think Ino what the hell did Kurenai say? June?

"July!" I shouted. Then I noticed everyone looking at the freak. I quickly sat back down and looked at my book.

"Thank you Ino," Debi Mae then talked to us about being comfortable with everyone and a good start would be this class. Or something like that, I just couldn't believe that I was lectured in two classes already, and its not even noon.

"I'm so embarrassed," I said as I covered my face with my hand. I was walking in the hall with Chouji and Shika-whatever.

"It's alright," Chouji laughed, "I was nervous on my first day too!"

I looked up at him and sighed. You can't blame a guy for trying, "You were new?"

"Well no," He laughed, "I mean I've been here since I was in grade nine, but it was still nerve racking."

But I'm not supposed to be the shy one! I'm supposed to be the loud and energetic one! Hina is the one that stumbled on all her words, not me! I don't give a damn about anything!

"Who is Hina?" Chouji asked. Shit! Did I just say all that out loud?

"She's my friend," I paused, "I mean my sister! She's my younger sister."

Chouji just laughed at me while the Shika guy rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Shika!" I shouted at him. I couldn't help it, I was irritated.

They both stopped and looked at me, that's when I remembered what his actual name was.

Chouji laughed while Shikamaru glared at me.

"Sorry?" I smiled innocently at him. Chouji just took my schedule and led me to my next class, Art.

"Well your lucky Ino," Chouji said as he handed me back the schedule, "You have me and Shika in almost all the same classes. You got me in Art and him in English."

Shikamaru glared me when Chouji said Shika. Sorry, I mouthed as he turned a corner, going in the opposite direction as us.

"What does he have?" I asked as we walked outside, "Wait, why are we outside?"

"Well this school has so much stuff," He motioned to the whole campus, "That some of the classes are held in these outside buildings. All the major stuff are inside but a lot of the optional ones are outside."

* * *

My hand hurts! Stupid art classes, why the hell am I even in that class? I suck at drawing. And if anyone really cares about how my art class went, let me tell you, I may get kicked out. My first day and our teacher, some black haired guy, expects us to be Micheal What-ever-oh and makes us do these stupid projects. I tried it, and my picture was the worst out of the whole class!

It was supposed to be a man sitting in a field with flowers falling around him, just that the guy looked like my teacher and the flowers looked like fire balls, and the flower he was holding looked like he stabbed himself.

I'm just so glad it's lunch time and I can see my friends again! I sighed as Chouji led me to the cafeteria, which was also outside, and we both waited to enter the huge building. When we finally got there we walked a flight of stairs and ended up in this huge room that looked more like a resturaunt.

"Hey Chouji," I nudged him while he was handing me my tray, "Isn't that Lee from Art?"

Chouij looked up and smiled at the boy energetically handing out food, "Yeah, you see the Culinary students make some of the dishes and hand out the food."

I shrugged as I grabbed some food and then went to the cashier, that's when I realized I had no money with me, "Crap," I whispered, just as Chouji handed the guy some change, "Chouji I can't let you do that!"

"No sweat," Chouji laughed and motioned to his gigantic mountain of food, "You can pay next time."

I might go broke. Oh well, I just smiled and nodded, then I looked around, hoping to find Tenten or Hinata.

"Come on," I jumped when Chouji grabbed my hand, and it took all my strength not to flip him over my shoulder, "I want to show you something."

I watched as he walked through a door and we climbed some more stairs. At the top we were on the top of the building, I could feel the breeze and see the clouds on this nice day. There were flower pots surrounding the spot also. I smiled and walked to one end of the building to the next, looking over the top. I was walking back towards Chouiji when I almost tripped over Shikamaru.

"Where did you come from Shikamaru?" I shouted as I placed my tray on the ground.

"What happened to Shika?" Chouji laughed.

"I was here before you came and made all that noise," Shikamaru glared, ignoring Chouji's comment.

"So Ino, do you like it up here?" Chouji asked. I looked at the scenery and smiled.

"It's so beautiful and calm," I looked at Chouji, "How did you guys find this?"

"Oh we're allowed to come up here whenever we want. It's our private spot."

"At least it was," Shikamaru looked at me. Idiot.

"Well if you don't want me up here," I said as I got up, put Chouji grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. Damn that kid must be strong.

"Don't worry," He smiled at me, "Shikamaru was only kidding."

I shrugged and looked up at the sky as the clouds moved lazily across. This is so boring. I love it.

I sighed as I walked out of the cafeteria with Shikamaru and Chouji behind me.

"Well I gotta get to class, Shikamaru make sure you show Ino!" Chouji said as he ran towards another building.

I waved at him and looked to my right, only to see Shikamaru walking away, "Hey wait!" I shouted as I ran after him.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to show me where my English class is!" I glared at him as I followed. It was a little hard trying to keep up with him.

"Say's who?" He sighed and continued walking.

"Fine," I glared at him and turned around, "I'll just find my own way!"

I heard him sigh as he followed me.

"Troublesome," he said just before he stopped, "Your going the wrong way."

He took me to his locker, and then to our English class. I wonder where mine is.

When we entered the class I saw Tenten smirking at me. Stupid bear, probably enjoying my torture. I sat behind Tenten and saw Shikamaru sit beside Naruto.

About ten minutes after the bell rang our teacher finally walked in. I wasn't to surprised when I saw our homeroom teacher.

"Hey class, you know me," He wrote his name on the board anyway, "I'm you english teacher, so now I want you all to pull out your text books and read the story on page 20, then fill out the questions and hand it in by the end of class."

I was confused when I looked around and saw everyone else staring at the teacher.

"Mr. Kakashi!" Naruto raised his hand, "We didn't get any text books!"

He looked down at his paper and sighed, "Oh wrong class. Okay then, now we are going to do something I like to call.. Sit down and shut up. It's simple actually, all you have to do is sit down while I read this book. Do what ever you please for the next hour."

Wow, he is not a very good teacher... I like the way he operates. I smiled and grabbed my guide book, turning to a random page. I was reading through the dress code part of the book when the bell rang.

"Hi Chouji," I said as I walked out of class. I can't believe he came here to wait for me. He is such a good friend. Hey... I made a friend! On my first day!

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru," My victory dance was cut short, of course Chouji would be waiting... for Shikamaru that is.

The three of us were walking down another hallway, then passed a few lockers, and then we walked up to the door that said, S. Asuma.

"This is our History class!" Chouji announced as he threw open the door. This is it?

I looked around and saw a few posters of historical people, some funny quotes and newspaper articles on one wall, and a few other things.

I quickly grabbed the seat on the right of Chouij, while Shikamaru grabbed the left. The teacher was already sitting behind his desk when we walked in. He was a larger looking man, and looked very irritated. He kind of reminded me of Tenten's father, whenever we got into a fight.

His odd way of gripping the pencil, like it was his only source of life, writing down what we did and our punishment. His eyebrows knitted together, focusing hard, or maybe it was because he couldn't believe how stupid our fights were about. The eyes of this Asuma person is what really reminded me of Mr. Kuma. The look that said, 'If you so much as make a sound I will kill you.'

This class went by very quickly, and I learned that he was a heavy smoker, the stench from his clothes was my biggest clue. He was also unfocused and kept having to check which class we were. I think he was the happiest one out of us all when that final bell rang. The one other thing that gave me a hint was after class.

"He isn't usually like this," Chouji informed me while we were walking out of class, "He is a smoker and usually gets frustrated whenever he can't have one."

I nodded and followed them to their lockers, which were right beside each other. I sighed and leaned against the one beside Shikamaru's.

"What's up Ino?" Chouji asked as he slammed his locker and locked it.

"My arms are sore from carrying my binders all day."

"Well why don't you put them in your locker?" Shikamaru sighed, "You're not a child," Well isn't he the happy camper.

"I would if I knew where it was!" I snapped. Don't blame me... I'm overly tired.

"Why don't we help you?" Chouji suggested. I'm starting to get annoyed by the over friendly-ness..

"No thanks," I glared at Shikamaru, "I wouldn't want you to baby me anymore. I'll find it on my own."

I pushed myself of the locker and walked away. About five minutes and fifty turns later, i finally gave up.

Damn, where the hell is that stupid locker? I was looking at the numbers when I bumped into something.

"What the hell?" I looked up and saw Shikamaru standing above me, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my bus," He glared at me.

"Why do you need a bus?" I asked as I picked up my books.

"Because some of us can't afford shiny new cars."

"Hey, I live in walking distance!" I shouted. Obviously he was accusing me of... whatever was wrong with owning a car.

"Then why aren't you gone?" He looked very confused. Quick, think of an excuse so he doesn't know your lost!

"I, uh..."

"You still didn't find your locker?" He looked down at my books. Damn.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I'd never own Naruto..._


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder where Ino is," Tenten mused as we walked home from school. I couldn't help but wonder that too.

What if she got lost, or stuck, or she's lying face down in a river or something! Oh my gosh! Where is she?

"Calm down Hinata, she's probably still looking for her locker," Why didn't I think of that? Not to be mean, but that was more realistic.

I sighed as we got closer to our house. My day wasn't that eventful. I found my way to each of my classes just fine, and I even met a pretty interesting person!

His name is Shino, and he is in all of my classes except Math. He even helped me find my Art class, but it was pretty creepy since he only drew bugs all class. My heart started to speed up as I remembered what also happened in Art. My entire face is going red, I know it! Please stop!

"What's the matter Hinata?" Darn, nothing ever escapes Tenten. I may as well tell her.

"Well," How am I supposed to start, "I think I-I h-have a, um..." What can I use? Enemy? Bully? No those won't do him justice, "I had a... misunderstanding.. in, uh, Art."

I took a deep breath and tried to explain what had happened today.

I just got out of my math class and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ino. I know she's going to get lost! But right now I have to find my Art class!

Weird, I usually find my classes right away, but I can't seem to find my art class. Oh my gosh! Does this mean I have to... t-talk... to someone? I took a deep breath and walked up to the odd boy wearing sunglasses.

"E-Excuse me," My heart was beating so quick I could feel it in my throat. Please don't get angry with me, "Um, can you t-tell me where a-art is?"

All he did was stare at me, I'm going to faint. Please just say something! The suspense is killing me!

"Sure," He said in a deep voice. I was actually surprised. It wasn't as menacing as my fathers, but it wasn't as feminine as Mr. Yamanaka's either.

He led me out of the school building and explained to me how most of the extra courses were held outside in these buildings. He even pointed a few of them out to me as we went along.

He is so sweet!

He walked up to a building and opened the door for me.

"Th-Thank you," That's when I realized I didn't even know his name. How inconsiderate!

"Shino," He smiled, at least I think he did. It's hard to tell with the huge collar on his jacket.

"I'm H-Hinata," I blushed and looked away. Why am I so shy? I bet Ino already has a million friends now! I'm so bad at this!

After we got all settled, me sitting beside Shino, the teacher told us he wanted to start off slow. So we just had to draw what ever we felt.

But then the teacher called me up, just to get to know me, being new and all. But as I was walking back to my seat I stumbled over my foot. Why am I so clumsy?

I almost started hyperventilating when I realized what I did. The idiot I am, spilt paint all over this boys shirt and jacket. I gasped and did what I always did. Apologize.

After my sixteenth sorry Shino walked up to me and pulled me away from the angry redhead.

That was when I finally noticed everyone else watching the redhead. Luckily class was almost over and as soon as the bell rang Shino dragged me out of that class.

I later found out the boy was in my Chemistry class, and that his name was Gaara. I decided then, while hiding behind Shino, that I was going to make it up to him.. Just.. not right now.

"Wow Hinata," Tenten laughed at me. I pouted and she stopped, "You're usually so careful about this stuff."

"I feel so bad!" I cried out and put my head on Tenten's shoulder, sniffling.

Tenten rubbed my head and sighed. Sometimes she does feel like a mother to me, I guess it's just because she is older. I wonder if this is what it feels- stop it Hinata, you know those type of thoughts aren't acceptable.

I just sighed and pulled away from Tenten and walked up our driveway.

Finally after I'm not sure how long, 45 minutes and 50 seconds but let's pretend I wasn't counting, Ino showed up.

She looked so odd. Her face was flushed, so I guess she was running, and she kept glaring at everything. I really don't like when Ino get's like this. It's almost worse then when Tenten uses her "leader" voice.

"I-Ino," I said quietly. She glared at us, oh no, what did I do now?

"Where the heck were you?" She looked at me but then glared at Tenten.

"Why?" Tenten asked but stopped. That's when it hit me. Oh my gosh! We had clean up duty today!

"I was stuck cleaning all by myself! Your so lucky some people offered to help!" Ino was really angry. I backed away slowly, hoping not to catch her attention.

"What do you mean some people helped?" Tenten asked.

"Ok they were actually in trouble and had to clean too, but that's not the point!" She sighed and threw her bag on the ground, "Luckily 'we' got out of cleaning today!"

"So what took you so long to get home?" Tenten wondered.

Ino paused and looked Tenten in the eye, something I'll never be able to do, "Don't change the subject."

She was just about to say something else when Kurenai came walking in.

"Miss, I mean.. mother," I had to choke out.

She stopped and looked at us, "What are you doing here?" She gasped, "There was a meeting at the HQ, but I thought you were cleaning so I told them you couldn't make it."

"So is there anything new that we should know about?" Tenten asked ignoring Ino's glares.

"Well we've decided that until we have enough information I will be a doctor at the hospital. Hopefully that will be less suspicious on how we can afford this house."

"You have a medical degree?" Ino asked.

"Well I know a lot of the basic stuff from the Academy. They made sure we knew everything there was. So i guess I'm qualified to be a nurse, or family doctor," Kurenai explained.

"Well that does sound like a reasonable explanation," I smiled at her and opened my notebook, trying to do homework.

I paused when I saw something scribbled into it. _'Be more careful.' _

I smiled at the note, it was from Shino, and his email was underneath it. Hm.. I wonder why he gave it to me. Usually you only exchange this sort of stuff with friends, at least that's what it said on the television. Wait a minute! He spent the whole school day with me, and even at lunch we didn't sit with anyone, we just sat by ourselves and talked. Does that mean...

Did I just make a friend! My cheeks were hurting, I guess I'm still smiling!

"What's with you Hinata?" Ino looked at me. Oh gosh!

I slammed my notebook closed and blushed, "I-It's n-nothing!"

Now all three were looking at me. Why do I always cause a scene?

"Um..." I smiled at them, "H-how do you g-get an e-mail?" It wasn't a stupid question I swear! We were never allowed e-mails, we were always given missions in person, and phoned on our personal phones. Father said that they could easily be traced, or hacked, and it was a useless thing to have, since none of us were ever apart for long.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other, probably thinking I was weird. I looked down and sighed.

"I don't know," Ino said slowly. I looked up at both of them, they were equally as confused as I was.

We all turned to Kurenai, "Do you know how?"

Kurenai just sighed and smiled at us, "I guess I can help you make one."

I'm so happy! I couldn't help but smile at her, "Thank you!" Now I can talk to my new friend Shino!

It took a almost an hour for Kurenai to make all three of us an e-mail, sadly because we all forgot we were undercover and tried to put our real names. Then it took us a lot longer to actually come up with the e-mail itself.

There are so many clever things you can put on them! Kurenai also got mad when Ino suggested using our code names.

"What part of undercover do you not understand?" Kurenai sighed. She was getting annoyed with us..

We finally decided on simple e-mails the three of us could remember.

"Now remember girls, don't give out personal information, like your name, or address to complete strangers, and definitely **never** talk about the mission. Or anything that can blow it!" Kurenai warned us, like we were children, which I guess we are, considering this is our first time actually talking to people via the internet.

I ran upstairs to my computer and turned it on. I logged onto my e-mail and added Ino, Tenten, and Shino. Oh my gosh! Shino is on!

_'Hello Shino'_

_'Hello...?_' Oh right, he doesn't know this is my e-mail! I'm so stupid!

_'I-it's Hinata.'_ Really? I even stutter on the internet? Kind of sad now that I think about it..

_'Oh, hello Hinata. Did you enjoy your first day of school?'_

_'Yes._' I looked around my room, one question bugging me, _'Are we friends?'_

He wasn't answering, oh gosh did I just freak out my first friend? I hear some people don't like when you ask straight forward questions like that! What if he hates me now? What if-

_'Sure' _

I started at the screen. Reading it over several times. Who knew one word could make one feel so happy? My first day and I already have a friend! I hope these good feelings will last.

* * *

**Okay so here is another chapter of FDA, which I know is taking very long! I'm very sorry!**

**I was wondering a few things and I would like it if someone answered them:**  
**1) Should I attempt some sort of romance for the girls? **  
**2) Should I introduce one of the boys from the other company instead of doing it in the girls POV?**  
**3) Is there anything else people would like to suggest?**

**_I'm not a very good romance writer, so I was thinking that maybe this will help me improve, i'm just not sure about it. I was thinking of doing a part of how Tenten felt on her first day of school, but that would be three chapters of just that and I want the story to move along... Anyway.. Thanks!  
I'd also like you to know that I made a tiny change to the story.. Basically instead of them being 15 they will be 16... _**


	8. Chapter 8

This is so annoying. I glared at the secretary as I walked into the building. She coward from me and stuttered, "M-Master H-Hyuuga wishes to s-speak t-to you."

I sighed and walked towards his office, it was on the second floor. I was standing in front of the large mahogany door wondering what he would want now. With one heavy push the door swung open, revealing him, along with a few other men sitting at a large desk.

"Hello son how was school?" He smiled up at me as I walked in. What he really meant was did we find any information.

"Nothing new to report father," I was almost out the door when he called after me.

"Oh and Neji?" I turned around, "Have a great day at school."

Whatever. i just walked away and went into the lobby, no one else seemed to be there today, or else they were just really good at hiding.

I am Neji Hyuuga of the FSA, and I am the best agent in this place.

"Neji!" I glared at the green blob running towards me, "You should have been in school yesterday! There was a new girl and she was very youthful! I could sense it!"

"Whatever," I said as I walked away. As long as she doesn't bother me then I'm fine with it.

"There she is!" Lee shouted and jumped on me. Why haven't I killed him yet?

Lee practically forced me to look in the direction, and I saw a girl with brown hair in two buns, I'm guessing she's new because I haven't seen her before.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted and waved her over. She had a smile as she ran over to us.

"Hello Lee, how are you?" She smiled at him.

"Youthful!" Lee shouted and gave her a thumbs up, "And you, youthful as ever I hope!"

"Um, fine," She looked away nervously and gave him a thumbs up, "Uh Lee, I have to go. I need to talk to the principal."

"Good luck my youthful flower!" Lee shouted.

She froze when he said this, and judging by her body language, she didn't like that name. Instead of killing him, which I would have done, she forced a smile and looked him straight in the eye, "Never call me that."

Then she ran towards the front doors. That is when I finally noticed something.

"Lee."

"Yes Neji?"

"Get the hell off me!"

I sighed, we just finished our homeroom and I heard Gaara complaining about this one girl. Who cares? All girls are annoying. Now I was walking into my math class just before the bell rang.

"I'm sorry I'm," Was all i heard when someone collided with me. Who the hell?

I turned and glared at the person. It was that girl Lee was talking about... Ten, something.

"Crap!" She said as she got up, "Look I'm sorry."

Stupid kid, i glared at her and stood up, "Watch where your going then."

"Hey I said sorry," She grabbed me. Who said she could TOUCH me?

"I suggest you let me go," I glared at her, "Now."

She let go of me but glared at me too. Psh, she won't beat me at a glaring contest.

"Neji!" I glared at Gai as he jumped up from his desk. He held my gaze and made this weird humming sound.. Whatever.. i sighed and looked away.

"Noda!" He turned his gaze on the Ten girl.

"Yes?" What the hell? Why did two other girls answer..

"Sorry I meant Tenten," Gai sighed and looked at Tenten, "Would you like a detention Tenten? Your late and disturbed the class."

I stopped listening to her as I walked to my desk, that's when I saw her.

This girl with long black hair and grey eyes, but she looks so familiar. I could have sworn that I've seen her before. She looked up at me and gasped, then she looked away. What the hell?

"Okay class, let's begin!" Gai shouted and started doing exercises..

"This is Math class," Naruto shouted.

"Right," Gai sighed, "Okay, solve this question and then do one hundred push ups!"

"He isn't serious right?" I looked over and saw Sakura looking at one of her friends.

"Okay times up!" Gai shouted, he smiled and pointed at a blonde girl, "Ino!"

"I uh," She looked at her paper, "I don't have it." Typical.

"Ino do we have to go over this again?" Gai sighed and turned to the board, explaining the problem.

Finally the class ended and as I was walking out I saw Ino walking with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't want to do push ups!" Ino laughed as she pointed at Shikamaru.

"Ino you should play dumb more often with him!" Chouji laughed at her as he ate some more chips.

"She doesn't play dumb," Shikamaru sighed. My thoughts exactly.

I walked away before I could hear their argument. As I was walking to my next class I noticed that girl walking with Shino, I swear I've seen her somewhere!

She caught my gaze and pulled Shino out the front door, seriously why does she run? I'll find out who you are!

All of my classes were boring as usual, but that's expected when you know all of this stuff. I saw Lee at lunch, he practically jumped over the counter trying to ask me how my day went, but I finally got rid of him after lunch. Sadly I have him in gym.

As I was walking to my gym class I heard Lee rambling on about some 'youthful' stuff but paid little attention to it. As long as he isn't bugging me then I don't really care.

Then, as we were walking into the gym I saw Lee push Tenten in the direction of the girls locker room, "Go change quickly and then we can warm up together! I shall do one hundred laps while I wait!" Lee shouted as he, already in his green tracksuit, started running.

Tenten just sighed and ran to the locker room, just before the bell rang for class she came out. Lee was still doing his laps.

"L-Lee, calm down," Tenten stuttered as she tried to get him to stop running. Idiot, no one can stop him.

I sat beside Sasuke because he is the only one that wont bother me too much. That is until Sakura shows up.

Gai blew his whistle just as the bell rang and told us our warm up, push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and laps. Then he blew his whistle and expected us to do them. I can do them, I just choose not too.

I was following Sasuke's lead and did one or two of the things he asked and I sat down again, only to see Lee struggling to finish all of his, with Gai cheering him on. Finally, after a very long time of waiting, Gai told us for gym class we were going to do track.

"But we just finished doing laps!" Sakura complained.

"Yes, but that was to warm you up for the real thing! One hundred laps!" Gai shouted as he pointed off into the distance.

"Gai!" Lee shouted, I saw Naruto push Lee down.

"Don't even start," He glared. Way to go Naruto..

"That is too much!" Sakura shouted out.

"Fine fifty!"

"Less!" The class shouted out.

"Ten."

"No!"

"How about we just do one then!" Gai shouted, I guess he is angry about his class not being youthful.

"More!"

"LEE!" He was soon pelted with gym shoes.

"Okay we'll do five and then a cool down of two laps!" Gai finally sighed and led us outside. Since our class was fairly large we had to be put into groups.

Half of us lined up and started. I was one of the top few up front, obviously. After we were done our five laps, the other group had to do them, which included Lee and Tenten.

Lee was at the lead, while everyone else jogged, probably to waste time.

"Tenten I'm beating you! What happened to you?" Lee shouted as he slowed down, "Show me what you can really do!"

"Let she can do anything!" Kankuro shouted. Did he fail this class again?

I saw Tenten as she stopped and glared at Kankuro, then she did something that almost surprised me. Almost.

She started running again, going faster and faster, until she was right behind Lee.

"I'm catching up to your YOUTHFULNESS!" Tenten shouted as him.

"I knew you could do it! Now see if you can catch me!" Lee shouted and ran faster. Tenten still right behind him. They were laughing while they did this. How can they have fun doing such a childish thing?

Lee was first to cross the finish line, while Tenten was a few seconds behind him, "Good job Tenten! But beware, I won't be going easy on you anymore!"

"I wouldn't want you to!" Tenten smirked as she shook his hand. She then turned and glared at Kankuro, "Let's see you do that."

After the final bell rang, I walked to my locker, on my way I saw Shikamaru.

"Hey," He sighed as he put his books in his locker.

"Hello," I said as I went to my own locker, I was already down most of the homework already so maybe father will give me a better mission. It's stupid trying to recruit people from this place, none of them are good enough.

I was joined by Gaara as we walked towards the exit. We lived close to each other so we carpool to school.

"So how was school?" Temari, Gaara's older sister asked as we walked away. That's when I saw Tenten walking around with a broom.

"Boring as usual," Kankuro glared at her, he handed me a drink and opened his, "I hate gym class."

"Well no one told you to skip class last year!" Temari laughed as she hit his head, "What about you Neji? How come you weren't here yesterday?"

"Family business," I shrugged as I finished off my drink and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!" I heard an angry girl shout, "Do you know how long it takes to clean this place?"

"Whatever," I said, not even looking around. She wasn't worth my time.

"So Gaara," Kankuro laughed, "Did you see the chick that ruined your jacket?"

I was about to ask him about that until I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Ow. What the hell?" I turned and looked down at the can at my feet. I looked up and saw Tenten smirk as she turned around, continuing to sweep.

Okay, what is wrong with this school today?

**so i decided to just do a chapter in Neji's point of view, yes Neji is the enemy. I'm sorry if I mad him sound a bit like a jerk, I'm just not sure how he actually is and I didn't want to make him too much out of character..  
So I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter... Should I go straight to some action, reveal some more of the FSA, or just go along slowly and let all the characters mingle(I am going to do this part somewhat..)**

On a side note, sorry if it is hard to read.. I wrote all of this on Notepad. 


	9. Chapter 9

What a jerk! Someone seriously needs to teach him a lesson! Does he just like getting on peoples nerves? UGH!

Yeah sure, I bumped into him, but I said sorry! He didn't have to be such a dick about it!

"Um T-Tenten?" I glared at Hinata, "Y-your b-book."

She pointed a shaky finger towards my book I had in my hands. I guess during my fuming I accidentally bend up my book and pulled out some pages. That jerk! Now he made me ruin my favorite book!

"What's wrong Tenten?" Ino looked at me from the armchair, "Not like I care or anything."

"I just had a bad day," I growled at her, "That stupid idiot."

"W-who?" Hinata asked, going to the other end of the couch.

I couldn't even say his name, I was to angry.

"That guy from math today!"

This got Ino's attention as she stopped channel surfing and left it on some random channel, "You mean," She paused, probably for dramatic effect. I just rolled my eyes, "Neji!"

"Don't say that name!" I seethed.

"Why not?" Ino leaned forward on her chair.

"Because he is a jerk! He was nothing but rude to me." I glared at her, "Not to mention he made a mess on my clean floor."

"H-he was scary," Hinata whispered. I turned so fast I almost got whiplash.

I was about to agree when something hit me. Taking a look at Hinata, she looked somewhat similar to Ne- to that boy.

"Hinata," I paused and tried to relax a little, she was easy to frighten, "Do you.. know him?"

She gasped and shook her head, "N-no! I-I just met him! He just kept l-looking at m-me."

"So what?" Ino sounded confused, "He's like a mean stalker now?"

"N-no," Hinata blushed, "Even though h-he kept staring, something seemed familiar about him. L-like I've m-met him before."

"Familiar?" Ino asked. We were both looking at her when suddenly Ino gave a deafening shriek.

"What's wrong!" I jumped up, ready to attack if need be.

She just pointed at the tv. Hinata gave a shriek and tried to dive behind the couch, which would be difficult considering it was ride against the wall.

"What?" I looked at the tv and sighed, "How did I get stuck with two girls," I pointed at the television, "Who turn into chickens when they see a bug!"

"W-we're the daughters of th-the leaders?" Hinata whimpered from behind a pillow.

"That's not what I meant!" I glared at these two wimps, "We are supposed to be the best at FDA, yet you two can't even handle a stupid bug."

"Just sh-shut up and shut it off!" Ino glared at me from the armchair, "Lecture us later!"

I was just about to turn the tv off when I saw something, and I am not proud of this, but I screamed. Loud.

Ino glared at me, "You hypocrite. You make fun of us for being scared of bugs and yet you jump at a spider!"

"Screw you Ino!" I shouted from my spot on the coffee table, "Just shut up and kill it!"

"I'm not touching it!" Ino screamed, horrified.

Hinata screamed and joined me on the coffee table, "Th-there's one on the w-wall!"

We all watched as both spiders quickly crawled towards Ino. She jumped and landed on the edge of the coffee table.

We both reached and pulled her up, "Are you crazy!"

"Someone kill it!"

"Their huge!"

"Where the heck is Kurenai?"

"Kurenai!" We shouted at the same time.

After what seemed like forever, she came inside the house, "What the hell?"

"Kill it!" We screamed.

"What?" She looked at the floor and jumped back, "I can't kill it! Do you see how big it is!"

"Your the adult!" I screamed at her.

"Your the agent!" She glared back at us, and then sighed. She walked away and came back with a big shoe. With a big swing the spider was history.

"N-now that one!" Ino pointed to the wall

She slowly moved closer to the spider and with a heavy swing it was dead. I started to gag. It was still kicking.

She left the room again and came back with a mop, cleaning off the bug on the floor and the wall, "These things are freaking huge!" She looked at us and cleared her throat, "It's safe now."

We all looked on the floor, the walls, the furniture, until finally I slowly got off the coffee table, Ino and Hinata followed my action, but I still didn't trust her.

"I can't believe you three are," I cut her off.

"Don't start."

I quickly went upstairs to my room, feeling better. I am never going in the living room again!

My phone started to ring just as I was about to do some homework.

"Hello?" I said, not recognizing the number.

"Tenten!" Came a very annoying shout. I almost popped an eardrum!

"Not so loud Lee!" I shouted into the phone.

"Sorry," The line was quiet for awhile, "So are you done your homework yet?"

"Nope, just doing it now," I pause, "So why did you call?"

"Oh!" He laughed, "I was just wondering if you needed help with your homework! And if you'd like to join our track team! I'm the captain!"

"Oh," I laughed. It's so hard to be angry with him around, "Well I'll think about it Lee, but I don't know if I can."

"Oh okay," It went silent again, "Well, just think about it and talk to me tomorrow! Bye bye Tenten!"

Hm, track team huh? That would be a good thing, I mean I am faster then my team, and it would be a good way to stay in shape during this mission. Hell with it, I'm gonna be on the track team!

* * *

The next day I decided to walk to school, to get into training. I ran into the school yard and saw Lee talking to that idiot!

This completely ruined my mood.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted and ran up to me, "I assume you thought about my offer?"

"Yes I did," I glared at Neji, "And I accept."

"Great!" Lee shouted, "As a celebration we will do one hundred laps around the school! Come on Neji!"

"What?" I shouted.

"Neji is also apart of the track team!" Lee laughed, "He is letting his inner youth shine!"

"Don't get your hopes up Lee," Neji glared at him, "I'm only doing this because my father said I have to join a team."

"Why the hell is he joining? I bet he sucks!" I glared at him.

"Please. I can beat you," Neji returned my glare.

"Yeah prove it!" I shouted, "Ten laps around school."

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes and took off. Cheater!

* * *

I was panting as I made my way into my homeroom. He actually beat me.

Now it wasn't by the much but he still beat me! I guess I'm going to have to do more training if I'm going to beat him. And I am going to beat him.

As we were sitting in our homeroom the announcements came on.

"Good morning students," the person gave the announcements but only one caught my interest, "And there will be a track meeting today after school."

Damn! I have a meeting at the agency today... Shit! I have cleaning duty today! I guess I'm going to have to talk to Lee.

The day passed by rather uneventfully, minus the glares I got from a certain someone. After class I stopped Lee.

"Lee I need to tell you something," I sighed, "I can't make it to that meeting today! I have cleaning duty all this week."

"Wow that sucks," Naruto said as he joined us, "What did you do?"

"It's none of your business," I glared at Naruto, "Anyway, Lee I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Tenten!" Lee gave me a thumbs up, "But you know, the penalty for missing it fifty laps around the track."

"FIFTY!" I shouted. Hell no, I'm not missing practice, "I'll be there."

As we were walking away I whispered to Naruto, "It's not really fifty right?"

"I don't know," He smirked at me, "It's none of my business."

Stupid Naruto.

* * *

"You know Tenten there is no shame in quiting the team," Ino sighed as she rested against her mop.

"Hell no! I am not going to admit defeat. No fifty laps are going to scare me!" I shouted as I held my mop over my head in triumph.

"You know Tenten," Hinata said from the other side of the hall, "I-Ino's right. I-I mean, think about this," She paused and held up a finger, "You have cleaning duty every day, and track is probably going to be every day. You can't disappoint the principal," She looked at me, "That means your going to have to do way more then fifty laps."

"Well damn," My mop dropped to the floor.

"Not to mention your," Ino looked around and whispered, "Father."

"M-Maybe they will understand," Hinata looked away. I highly doubt she even believes what she is saying, but i guess I'll just have to hope. I mean Kurenai will surely understand!

* * *

"No," I was completely shocked.

Why not? This is so unfair! Now how am I going to get my revenge on Neji?

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Tenten is VERY OOC, but I just wanted to show that they are starting to act a little more like teenagers.  
Someone mentioned how _Neji was being a dick_ and _Tenten should kick his _**_**attitud**_**_e_.. So I decided to make her more competitive with him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't posted since 8/26/11  
**

** I have no clue where this story is going. I mean I do, but I can't lead it in that direction.. I had a different idea in mind and when I started writing it took a different turn. I'm trying to go for a mature type of writing here, adn yet I'm going back to the childish one.. I knew how I wanted it to end, or at least the climax, and I had a few very serious scenes.**  
**I know nothing on action, but I wanted to explore a new genre, and type, but both are difficult.**  
**I'm not sure if I can still make it as a 1st person thing, mostly because after chapter 3 or 4 its basically been fillers because I can't organize my thoughts. i just wanted to show them getting attached to the school, and instead I kept giving contradictions. I don't know their actual age, or grade, and the more I wrote the more confused I got..**  
**I tried to show you their companions in the school and their difficulty adjusting to normal life.**

**I've decided that I'm just going to try lead the story in the direction that I want. So hopefully you won't hate it, and are patient, which I accept if no one is reading this :)**

* * *

"No," I can't believe she would try to join a team without asking me first! How does she expect to finish this mission with some team in the way!

"Why not? This is so unfair!" Tenten glared at me.

"Well I'm sorry but sometimes life isn't fair!" I glared back, "Why would you want to join track anyway?"

She looked away. God, I hope she isn't getting attached to this school already. I looked up and saw Hinata and Ino looking away.

"Listen Tenten I'm really sorry about this, but we aren't going to be here forever. This is just a mission and it's better that we don't get attached to it, because chances are, you may never see them again." I sighed, "I'm already in enough trouble because you three have cleaning duty. When your done with that then the bosses, your fathers, expect everyone to be at every meeting. No excuses!"

"Whatever," Tenten said as she walked upstairs. A few seconds later her door slammed.

* * *

I signed as I tried to make something nice for the girls. I really was trying, but I was never that great of a cook, so after the black object was pulled out of the oven I gave up and ordered a pizza.

"Pizza's here!" I shouted as the door bell rang. Soon Ino and Hinata were downstairs but Tenten was still in her room, "Tenten get down here!"

Still she didn't come down. i sighed and went up to her room.

"Tenten?" I knocked, "It's time to eat. i ordered pizza."

"I don't care," Came Tenten's mumbling.

"Tenten, I said it is time to eat," I am really starting to get annoyed.

"And I said I'm not hungry!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten you're acting very immature about this." I sighed, "Look I'm sorry you can't join track, but locking yourself in the room won't help."

There was no reply and I glared at her door, "Tenten open this door right now!"

"No." she finally replied.

"Tenten I am counting up to three," I said, "One... two... three."

I tried to open the door but it was locked, "Tenten open this door!"

"No!" Tenten shouted.

"God you're acting like a," I stopped.

"A what?" She asked.

"A teenager!" I shouted.

I then turned and walked down the stairs, "Fine, if you don't want to eat then you don't have to!"

When I got to the kitchen Ino and Hinata were looking at me, then they suddenly found the pizza very interesting.

"Thank you for the meal," Hinata looked at me.

"Just eat and get ready for bed," I sighed as I grabbed some for myself.

After they were done Ino watched TV and Hinata went on her computer, something about social networks. She seemed really amazed by it.

I put the left over pizza on a plate and threw it in the microwave, then I left a note for Tenten.

"Foods in here." was all it said. Then I walked up to my room and drew myself a bath. God who knew teenagers could be so stressful.

* * *

After dropping the girls off at school I made my way to the HQ. I don't see why I had to make a fake job when I come here everyday. I sighed as I stepped into the room and smiled at the new secretary. I think went to my meeting with Mr. Hyuuga, Kuma, and Yamanaka.

As I stood in front of the door i tried to remember if I saw the microwave door. I really hope Tenten actually ate something.

"Hello Kurenai," I looked up at Inoichi's smiling face.

"Good morning sir," I bowed and took a seat in front of them.

"How is the mission so far?" Mr. Kuma asked.

"Well it has only been a few days and the girls haven't had anything new to report." I said.

"I trust they will be at tonight's meeting?" Hiashi asked.

I sighed and looked at my hands in my lap, "I'm not sure. As I mentioned before, they have been busy at the new school, and I figured this would give them more time to research who these mystery members are."

"I see, but we do expect a report from them soon," Mr. Yamanaka sighed, "I would like to see my daughter."

"I understand that sir," I nodded to him.

"Now," Hiashi paused, "Have there been any complications?"

I thought of the girls having to stay for cleaning duty, then of Hinata suddenly becoming so obsessed with the internet, and of course, the incident last night with Tenten.

"None that I have noticed sir." I said.

"That is good," Hiashi nodded, "You are dismissed."

I quickly bowed and left the room.

How can I tell these men that their daughters are getting a taste of the real world, and they seem to be more drawn by it. Hell, Hinata didn't even want to sleep last night, Ino has been watching all these different tv shows, trying to figure out how to be 'normal' and there is no doubt in my mind Tenten would of quit last night, if I gave her the choice.

I'm actually afraid that these girls may already getting attached to this mission.

I went home a few hours later, I was mostly helping the new girl and then Kiba gave me a message to give to Hinata. When I got inside I grabbed my tool box, borrowed from the office, and ran up to Tenten's room, no way is she getting a lock. Think of it as.. punishment.

After I was finished I put the tools away and laid on the couch. For the last hour I was just watching random shows. Suddenly I was awoken by a scream. I quickly ran upstairs to see Tenten.

"You broke my door?" She shouted at me.

"No," I glared at her, "I improved it."

"I have like, no privacy!" She yelled and slammed her door.

I just sighed, I was about to open her door but stopped. I knocked first and then I opened the door.

"Can i come in?" i looked inside.

"No," Tenten grumbled. She was laying on her bed, wrapped in her blankets.

"Look Tenten I know you upset but you have to understand." i sighed, "WE aren't allowed to get attached to missions, you should know that. Anything can happen and next thing you know, you ruined the entire thing."

She remained silent.

"Think of this as another mission Tenten, what if you suddenly befriended the person we were watching, and suddenly he turns out to be the bad guy. You will be asked to kill him, but you start having mixed feelings, next thing you know your team is hurt."

"It's just a track team." Tenten looked up at me and I was shocked to see tears in her eyes, "Lee was so disappointed when I said I couldn't join. I hurt his feelings, and it's all because i was forced into this mission! I didn't ask to be one of the youngest agents."

"Tenten, you know this if for the good of the agency, and you are supposed to do exactly what they ask of you." I sighed and rubbed her back, "I know how hard this is."

"Yeah right, you do everything my father said." Tenten mumbled.

I sighed and looked around her room, then to the picture on her nightstand, one of her, Ino, and Hinata laughing at something. I smiled at the picture and leaned back, "Not always Tenten." When she looked up at me i closed my eyes, "Can I tell you a story?"

She was silent and I assumed she nodded.

"Remember how I said you were lucky for getting to the real world early? I meant it. I was just like you girls, young, naive, and put on an undercover mission when I was nineteen. I knew nothing about the world, but they figured I would be the best for this mission, me and four other people, I was one of the youngest. We were supposed to watch this group. I infiltrated the group and I was welcomed right away. I had no clue what they did, all I knew was they were the bad guys. Then I met him, he was just a random guy that joined the group. Of course being with the FDA, there weren't many men around, so I wasn't used to it.

We started talking more and more, and pretty soon I started thinking 'Hey this guy isn't so bad' and I ignored the warnings from my team."

Tenten was sitting up now, staring at me, "After awhile we gathered enough information to get the guy and planned out attack. By that time I couldn't stop thinking about this guy, I mean, how could someone so sweet be involved with these guys? The night of the attack I was with him, we heard the commotion and went to check it out. There I saw my team and just watched as they continued to attack. See I was supposed to capture my friend.

"He pulled out a gun and captured one of my team mates, so I had to pull out mine, but I just couldn't shoot him. I couldn't think of my best friend being evil. I guess he could tell because he told me he was a working for someone else, and it was extra pay if he killed an FDA agent. He shot me, but the guy he held captive managed to stop him, but he was seriously injured. We got him to the hospital, but he was barely in a stable condition all through the night.

"After that Hiashi decided that I couldn't handle field work and put me on as a secretary, of course I agreed. I still feel horrible about almost killing a fellow agent. I stayed with him all night and cried. This mission was supposed to be my second chance."

"What happened to your friend?" Tenten asked.

I sighed, wiping my eyes, "He escaped, I didn't find out until later that he was from another agency."

Tenten looked at her picture on the desk.

"This is why I don't want you girls getting to attached. I know what it's like to be thrown into a whole new world, but one mistake could cost you a life."

I got up to leave.

"Hey Kurenai," I turned to look at her, "If he was from a different agency wouldn't it be risky letting you be appart of this mission? I mean, what if he recognized you?"

I thought for a second, "Well at the time I did have a disguise, but I guess they are willing to take that chance."

Tenten nodded and looked back at her picture, "Kurenai."

"Yeah?"

"I won't join track."

I just nodded and walked out of the door.

I guess my talk really got to her because the next morning she was downstairs before everyone else, and she listened to everything I said. She also gave the other girls orders.

She went back to being the team leader.

Maybe being a mom won't be so hard.

* * *

**Okay, this is the chapter I _finally_ came up with. With this one I wanted to show that these girls are starting to act like teenagers, and the next chapter will sort of tell why Ino watches so much TV. I also wanted to show them getting a little more attached to this mission.  
I decided that Kurenai had this type of background because I wanted there to be a reason she was picked and no one else. I was also thinking of including her 'friend' but I'm not entirely sure how to include him in the picture.  
I was also wondering if you would like me to introduce more FSA members, and if the story so far has confused anyone. I had to look back a lot and realized it was kind of confusing. Sorry for that and for my long absence. **

**Now I have a few chapters planned, but I still haven't decided if I should drag the story along, or end it in like.. 5 chapters...  
**

**MidnightBlue~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ino have you done your homework?" Tenten interigated me. Great, team leader is back. I have to admit, I have enjoyed her moodiness these last few days, but I guess it is nice to have to team back.

"Yeah I did," I sighed.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Why?" tenten asked me, geez, she has no imagination.

"It's Saturday!" I shouted.

"So what?" Tenten rolled her eyes, "We've had weekends before."

"Yeah but now as regular teenagers!" I was super excited. We both sat on the couch as I turned the tv on, "Now, I have been doing some research about what people do, and it seems a lot of them go to parties, get something pierced, or go on some kind of shopping spree."

"That's all?" She sounded bored.

"Well no," I shrugged, "It seems some people actually go on...dates.. And some of the 'loser kids' or the heroine of the story stay home, until they get befriended by the popular girl and suddenly they too, are popular."

"Wow," Tenten said as we both stared at the tv, "Being normal has so little options."

"Well your going to have to wait," I looked at Kurenai as she walked into the living room, "We have a meeting with FDA."

We nodded and as we were hoping into the car Hinata came running out of the house.

"Shot gun!" she shouted.

Oh my god, I looked at Tenten, who was equally shocked, we just got beat by Hinata.

"Oh I forgot to mention," Kurenai smiled at Hinata, "Kiba wanted you to go see him tonight."

"Well," I whispered to Tenten, "Looks like someone has the date."

"So are we the losers that stay home, or one of the girls that go on a shopping spree?"

"What?" Kurenai looked at us both.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I looked at Tenten and smiled, "They also go behind parents backs."

"Oh," Tenten nodded in understanding.

"Well girls it's a good a time as any to tell you," Kurenai sighed as she parked the car and turned to us, "I didn't tell your father's that you were on cleaning duty."

"So what did you tell them?" Hinata asked, dude, did she not stutter?

"I said you girls were gathering extra information," Kurenai shrugged, "So you better have a full report to give them."

She then told us not to forget to lock the car, and walked into the building.

"Seriously?" I looked at Tenten.

"She couldn't have told us this earlier?" Tenten sighed, "How the hell are we supposed to come up with a full report?"

I looked at Hinata who shrugged, "We wing it."

Tenten glared at me. I guess she still hates my relaxed attitude.

"Shut up Ino," she sighed, "Whatever. We'll just tell them what we know already."

"Being a teenager is hard," Hinata nodded. Seriously, maybe her being alone really is for the best.

"SO are we ready?" I asked. Tenten and Hinata nodded and we got out of the vehicle and went into the building.

Kurenai was talking to another woman, and on our way to meet the leaders Hinata got pulled away by Kiba.

"What was that about?" I asked as she returned, putting something in her pocket.

"Oh, um," She blushed, "Kiba just g-gave me his address."

Hey that reminds me, Chouji asked me to meet him at the mall tomorrow! Yes, I'm not a loser!

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked Tenten.

"Study," Tenten glared at me, "If you remember, we have a math test on Monday."

"God, who gives tests on Mondays?" I asked as we went into the elevator. Then I started laughing, "So I guess your the loser that stays home!"

"Shut up," Tenten glared at me, I think. I was to busy laughing.

"Um, do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" Hinata asked us.

"Sure," I smiled, Tenten sighed and nodded, "Yes! We have a plan!"

Finally we made it to the door and waited patiently for them to summon us. WE quickly walked inside and bowed to our father's.

"Hello sir," Tenten spoke first.

"What do you have to report?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

We all looked at each other, "Well, there isn't much going on at that school." I said, "Either these agents are in hiding, or we made a mistake."

"Well if that is true then maybe we should call off this mission," My father suggested. I froze, and was about to disagree when Tenten beat me to it.

"Well actually," She started, "In- Uh, Sky, hasn't seen anything, but we have all been put into different classes, and I noticed one of the boys in my class has been somewhat, suspicious."

"Is that true?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I have caught him several times assessing other students, and he seems to look for the same things we do for possible recruits." What the hell are you doing?

"Well if that is true than it is your responsibility to get information from him," Mr. Kuma looked at his daughter, "Is that all you have to report?"

"Yes sir," Tenten nodded.

"Actually," I stepped up, "We understand that we haven't been to any of the meetings regarding this mission, but within this week we've realized we haven't gotten much information for you." I looked at Hinata and smiled at Tenten, "I believe that with a meeting everyday, we won't have much to report, and therefore we will be wasting everyone's time, when they could be doing their own missions."

"What are you suggesting?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"I'm suggesting that we should only have meetings once a week, that way we will have more to report to you, unless we feel it is important to the mission than we can come in ourselves," I looked at Hiashi, "Or if you have important information for us, regarding this mission, than you get Kurenai to pull us out of school for that time. I understand parent's are allowed to do that."

All three men looked at me, and then they turned to each other, discussing it quietly. Finally my father looked at me and sighed, "Very well, we have decided that we will be meeting with you every Friday after school, unless you choose to come in yourselves. We also suggest that you make notes of anything you find out of the ordinary."

"Yes sir," the three of us bowed.

"You are dismissed," Hiashi said with a wave of his hand.

We remained silent until we got out of the elevator and close to the door leading outside.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I turned to Tenten, "Making up a person?"

"I wasn't making him up," Tenten sighed, "I was talking about Neji, and just so you know, he has been watching some of the kids during gym. But then again, that could easily be because he hates the class," Damn it Tenten, "Besides, do you really want to fail this mission? Just think about what will go on our records, we will no longer be the most successful anymore."

I sighed, "I guess your right, but now we are going to have to really start investigating."

"It won't be so bad," Hinata smiled at us, "I mean, you already talk to some people," She looked at me "Do you think they could be agents?"

I looked at her and sighed, I highly doubt Shikamaru had enough energy, or social skills to work with others, and Chouji is way to nice.

"I guess not," then I smirked at her, "What about you? Find anything interesting."

She blushed and looked away, "He isn't.. bad," She then looked up and smiled me, "Shino is really nice!"

"Oh hear that dog breath?" I shouted behind me, "Hinata has herself a new man. She doesn't need you anymore."

As if on que Kiba came running after us, "The hell she does!" He threw his arm around her shoulder, "Hinata is my best friend!"

Yeah right, I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to the car, "See you later Hinata!"

"Bye," She waved and walked in a different direction with Kiba.

"God I need friends," I sighed as I opened the car door.

"We need to talk to people," Tenten sighed as she got in the front seat, "I can't believe Hinata has a friend."

"Well I guess we do to," I shrugged, "I mean that Lee guy looks pretty cool, annoying, but cool."

"Yeah," Tenten laughed, "He is a lot better than Shikamaru and Chouji."

"Shut up," I giggled, "Chouji is awesome!"

"You just think so because he helped you when you were lost."

"Unlike that idiot Shika," I pouted.

Tenten just looked at me and laughed.

"How did you two get in here?" Kurenai asked when she opened the drivers door.

"Uh," We looked at each other.

"You didn't lock it," She sighed. We both nodded and she rolled her eyes, "You're grounded tonight."

"Because we didn't lock the door?" I shouted.

"Because you didn't do your homework," Kurenai glared at me, joined by Tenten.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**It took me awhile to figure this out, and I had to read the chapters over several times to realize that this is their first weekend as 'normal'. Next one will be Hinata's point of view.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe it, Kiba's house is actually clean. I mean, uh, not to be rude, but his desk is usually cluttered and stuff, this is really surprising.

"Hinata stop looking so surprised," I looked up and saw Kiba smirking at me.

"I'm sorry!" I just feel my face getting red!

Kiba just laughed at me, "It's okay. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," I nodded.

While he was gone to the kitchen I decided to look around. It's not snooping I swear! It's just…well… I've never been to his house before. Actually it's an apartment, and if you look outside you can see a nice little park across the street.

I saw all these different plaques, and awards for him, a lot of them from FDA. I looked at the other things, Most Energetic, Most Athletic, Least Attentive, wow that's not a very nice one. Hm, Fastest Runner, when did they have these as contests? I don't remember- OH MY GOSH!

I threw the trophy back in it's place and picked up a picture frame. In it was me and Kiba. It was our first mission together, and we had to act like a couple and distract some guards while Tenten and Ino went inside this club. They never let me enter those buildings, I don't know why. Anyway, Kiba thought we should get our picture taken to, "Look convincing," And that's how we kept the guards busy.

He kept doing all these different poses, telling the guards that they weren't good at taking pictures. Finally the guards had enough and pretty much threw Kiba on the street. I can't believe he kept this photo! It was the only nice one, with his arm around me, me obviously about to faint, but he didn't care. I was about to put it back when suddenly something behind it caught my eye.

What is this? It didn't have the FDA symbol on it. It was just a plain piece of paper in a black frame, but there was something written on it. Why is it hidden behind all this other stuff instead of on display. I quickly reached behind it and pulled it out, making sure Kiba was still busy. Now let's see…

"This is a certificate for Kiba Inuzaka," It read. It's a graduation certificate, I know because I have the exact same thing from FDA, "To prove that he graduated from…" Oh my god. I was so shocked I dropped the frame. It made a loud crash sound and Kiba came running out of the kitchen.

"Hinata what's wrong?" He shouted. He looked down at the floor, "Oh god, Hinata, this isn't."

I didn't let him finish, I ran out of his apartment and down the stairs. I can hear him calling after me but I wont stop, how can he lie to me? My body is screaming for me to stop, but I wont. I can't.

It didn't take that long for Kiba to catch up to me. He grabbed my arm, but I kept fighting him.

"Let me go," I finally realized I was crying when my voice cracked.

"Hinata please listen to me!" Kiba grabbed my other arm and turned me to him, "Please."

"Why should I," I screamed at him, "You're apart of the FSA."

"Hinata that was a long time ago!" He sighed and looked down,. " I don't work for them anymore. I am completely faithful to the FDA.'

He took me with him and sat me down on the park bench, I was to tired to try run, "I was with them when I was younger, but then my mom got really sick, and I couldn't take care of her and work at that place, it was to stressful. So they let me go, I was no longer an agent, and I was happy. My mom moved us away from here and we made a new living in Iwagakure. Then I got into some stupid shit, and we ended up moving back here a few years ago.

"Tenten's father saw me at the fire range, and said I should join FDA with my talent. After a meeting with your father they decided I would be a good-"

"Wait," I had to stop him, "Does my father know?'

Kiba sighed, "Yeah, I told them during our first meeting that I couldn't do it because I was a former member of the FSA. They were a little suspicious at first, but I guess I proved myself. Hinata, that was a different time, and I am a completely different person now. I have no connections with my old team at all. They still think I am in Iwagakure."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could barely talk.

"I wasn't allowed to. That's why I couldn't do this mission with you! If the FSA members recognized me it would blow your cover, and I wouldn't of been help much help either."

"You're not part of it anymore?"

"No," Kiba sighed, "Hinata you're my best friend, and I know it's going to take you awhile to get used to this, but you can't tell anyone else. No one was ever supposed to know about my former life." He looked me in the eyes, "Promise me Hinata."

"I-I promise." I sighed, how am I supposed to keep this from Ino and Tenten?

"Good," Kiba smiled at me, "So tell me about this guy at school."

My entire face was warm. I looked away, it is going to be hard to go back to our usual selves, but I'm willing to try.

"My new friend?"

"Yes," Kiba laughed, "He better not be trying to steal you away! I am your only true best friend!"

"W-what about Ino and Tenten?' I smiled at his attitude, I guess he really deserves the Most Energetic award…

"Why'd you have to ruin the mood?' Kiba sighed as he helped me up off the bench, "Now let's go back to my apartment."

I nodded and walked with him in silence. I hope you stay my best friend forever Kiba…

* * *

**So yeah, there's Kiba's secret..**


End file.
